


life is fluid.

by kuroolongtea



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroolongtea/pseuds/kuroolongtea
Summary: the looming weight of adulthood can be daunting, but at least your boyfriend kuroo is always there to ground you and put your mind at ease.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	life is fluid.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a drabble i wrote when i was feeling really lost and afraid of the future, so i hope it can bring you some sort of comfort like it did for me!  
> feel free to follow me on tumblr @kuroolongtea where i'm more active :)

“what’s wrong?” kuroo asks, his voice crackling through the speakers of your laptop.

“huh?” you glance up at him, not even realizing your mind had started to drift.

“i _know_ i just heard the infamous sigh,” kuroo chuckles, putting his pen down and looking at you through the computer screen. “what’s bothering you?”

“man, why do you have to notice everything?” you pout with feigned irritation, while also contemplating if you should elaborate what’s on your mind to him. you’re not even sure if you could properly express everything you’re thinking about anyway.

“because that’s what good boyfriends do,” he grins, taking his reading glasses off. “and as you know, i’m the best of the best.”

“god, shut up.”

“if you start talking, then i will.”

you let out a sigh (another one, apparently), and look away, trying to figure out how to begin.

“i just… feel a little extra sad and lost today,” you finally confess. “i was on my phone earlier and it feels like all my friends have got their lives sorted out, and everyone’s moving on to do really big things. and i’m just, i don’t know, here.”

“hmm.” kuroo nods, indicating that he’s listening, despite the one second lag between you two through video chat.

“i mean, i’m an adult and i barely have my shit together,” you admit, slightly embarrassed. “i don’t even know what i’m doing with my life and it’s all really overwhelming when i stop to think about it, since i usually just kind of… ignore it.”

“honestly?” kuroo chimes in. “none of us really have our shit together, even if we act like it.”

“yeah, well you’re still like, a billion steps ahead of me,” you roll your eyes. “it just gets kind of lonely sometimes—y’know, feeling like i’m… inferior, i guess.”

“but you’re not inferior,” he responds, matter-of-factly. “and just because you’re at a different stage in your life, moving at a different pace, doesn’t make you worth any less than anyone else.”

“i get that,” you nod, though still frowning. “but it’s hard to actually _feel_ that way, especially when there’s this constant pressure of having to be productive and… _extraordinary_ all the time.”

you wave your hands around in an attempt to compensate for your difficulty expressing yourself.

“that’s fair,” kuroo says, still giving you his undivided attention—it makes you feel guilty, knowing he’s busy and swamped with work too. “and i know i say this all the time, but you gotta remember that everyone moves at different speeds.”

“i know, i know,” you mumble. 

“and don’t compare your step one to someone else’s step ten,” he chuckles, already knowing he’s hit the nail on the head. “things will work out eventually, because that’s just how life works. it’ll keep moving forward, and things you worry about now might not even matter to you a year, two years from now.”

you sigh, still a little bit unconvinced. 

or, maybe, gloomy is the right word; _rationally_ , you’re convinced that kuroo is right—it’s just the actually _feeling_ better part that’s difficult.

“plus,” kuroo adds, tapping his finger against the chin. “you _might_ just be one of the most hardworking, talented, and ambitious people i know—but you didn’t hear that from me.”

he succeeds in cracking your frown as the corners of your lips twitch upwards.

“you forgot hot and charming,” you say with a teasing smile.

“mmmm no i definitely didn’t.”

“i hate you.”

kuroo laughs at your scowl, and the sound makes you relax.

“but seriously babe,” he says as you glance back up at the screen. “don’t be so hard on yourself—i know you’ll sort things out eventually, because you always do. have a little faith in yourself.”

his last sentence elicits another pout from you, but this time it’s one of gratitude and appreciation. somehow, kuroo always knows what to say and how to put your heart at ease.

“thanks,” you murmur, smiling softly at him. “i feel better, i think.”

“that means i’m doing my job as ‘best boyfriend’ well then,” he grins, putting his reading glasses back on. “now i just gotta get back to my other job, even if it’s not as fun.”

“sorry for distracting you,” you apologize sheepishly. “but thanks for listening to me… and caring about me.”

kuroo gives you one last glance before returning to his paperwork with a casual, knowing smile on his face.

“always.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! reminder that we'll figure things out eventually, just have faith in yourself :)  
> comments are greatly appreciated, and thank you for reading ♡


End file.
